


I'll walk through fire for you

by Dragonova9098



Series: One shots where Ben Hargreeves is alive and well [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonova9098/pseuds/Dragonova9098
Summary: For everyone it's really a wonder how Klaus has survived this long, but for Klaus it's simple, because he has Ben. (Ben is alive in this one, again)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: One shots where Ben Hargreeves is alive and well [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	I'll walk through fire for you

After Reginald's death, Klaus and Ben decided to stay at their old house. With Ben working two jobs just to keep him and Klaus from being homeless, it's just reasonable when he decided to put into use his useless father's mansion. Of course Klaus whined, saying that that place brings back his past trauma, and when Ben ignored his protest, he resorted to telling him that he's his least favorite brother. 

There's nothing new in that statement, Ben heard it a million times. They parted ways when they were sixteen, Ben worked jobs and applied for scholarships, which unfortunately he didn't get. He bumped into Klaus a year later, behind a bar, with Klaus puking on the dark alleyway. Ben was hesitant to help him at first, knowing the kind of responsibility Klaus is. But when he saw three other men approaching his brother, his feet moved on its own.

"Do you have a problem with my brother?" He asked them. Seeing that their target was with somebody, they left without saying anything.

Klaus slumped on the cold floor, "hey brother!" He greeted. Ben saw the mess klaus is, dark and tired eyes, unkempt hair, probably greasy too, his shirt looks like it hasn't been washed for weeks, his pants now have holes in it. Ben pitied him.

"Come on," Ben helped his brother up and brought him back to his apartment.

He didn't let Klaus sit anywhere, so Klaus just stood beside his door while Ben prepared to bathe him. When Klaus was soaking in the tub, Ben prepared him soup to warm him up, he lent him his pajamas, and went to wash klaus' hair. He let Klaus have his bed for the night, to make him comfortable he made him a fort using his spare pillows, and went to the couch to sleep himself. Later that night, Klaus started shouting in his sleep, dreaming of ghosts, Ben rushed to his side and wrapped his brother in his arm, calming him down. 

In the morning, klaus woke up in the smell of bacons and eggs. He saunters out of the room and to the kitchen. Ben watched his brother down all the food on the table, glad that he had the appetite despite his bad episode the night before. Ben never asked, and Klaus was glad for that. Ben left him to go to work, telling him to lock the doors when he left but he never left, or even if he did some days, he always found his way back to Ben's apartment. And they've been together ever since. 

Klaus was now giving Ben the silent treatment, both of them knew this won't even last half a minute. Ben has been sitting in their living room, drinking tea that Grace made when he asked, "You want ice cream?" 

Klaus contemplated whether to answer or not, but who is he kidding? "Okay, but it's your treat," klaus said.

Ben shut his book close and the both of them left to the nearest ice cream parlour. On the way there klaus muttured, "it was a very stupid idea"

"Its not stupid if we could save money," ben explained, "see now we have money for ice cream"

"Stupid ice cream," klaus said grumply.

"No. You're stupid," Ben retorted.

"No, you are," klaus retorted back.

On the ice cream parlour, ben ordered a scoop of strawberry ice cream while klaus ordered a scoop of pistachio, chocolate, and caramel. Ben just grimaced at his brother's choice of flavor and called him disgusting, in which Klaus just sneered. 

Klaus was about to get them tissue when he bumped on a woman and spilled her ice cream on her clothes. The woman immediately harassed klaus, calling him hurtful names, trashing whatever is left of her ice cream to him. Ben stood and protected his brother from the assault and apologized for him. Klaus gripped on his shirt, not of fear but because of anger. Ben dragged Klaus out of the shop and cleaned him of ice cream.

"You should clean yourself, you have more than me," Klaus said.

"Im fine, she has no right to do that to you"

"You shouldnt have intervened, I would have slapped her," klaus said.

"That is why I intervened. Last thing I want to do today is to bail you out of prison," Ben said.

Klaus smiled at him. This was the person that kept him alive, or well, the person why he avoided death. The night Ben found him in the alley, he was already sick and tired of living. He just wanted to end it all. But Ben came. Ben took care of him. Brought him snacks everyday after his work. On his payday they will eat out. He's the one that always bails him out. Or keep him away from alcohol. 

Klaus is very thankful for Ben. And he will never tell it to Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore Ben so much


End file.
